Augmented reality computing devices, such as head mounted display (HMD) systems and handheld mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display information to a user about virtual and/or real objects in a field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. For example, an HMD device may be configured to display, using a see-through display system, virtual environments with real-world objects mixed in, or real-world environments with virtual objects mixed in. Similarly, a mobile device may display such information using a camera viewfinder window.